Charlies Angels: The Guardians
by CocoKoco
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie aka Charlies Angels, go on a dangerous mission with the mysterious Guardians, a group of three men, that they never knew existed. What to expect? Badass action, Badass Romance...just plain bad asses...dont take that literally! The asses will be supahh fine! :D ITS Smokin hot when these two espionage teams get together and unite to one! Be there or be []
1. Chapter 1: Calling all Angels!

**Did some editing on this. I realize that my writing kind of sucks in the earlier chapters, because I was still working with the characters and story, plus it's my first time writing anything like this! However no excuses and I want my first chapter to be something that makes readers want to continue reading! So I hope this is better, and if not let me know, because I want to write this for both my entertainment and yours: D**

Angels POV

"Rosalie, Alice! Get in here!" I call out, interrupting their "Boy-Scouting" aka watching boys surfing on the beach through their binoculars. On a scale from 1 to 10 I would say they rate 11 on the creepy scale. Their footsteps echo and bounce off the walls of our apartment as they get closer to the office. Soon enough Alice skids to a frantic halt at my side, breathing heavily, causing me to smile at her antics. Some would say she is like a pixie, I just say she is "high on Pixie sticks." Rose follows close behind gracefully gliding in, never in a rush; her goddessy package makes me want to stare at her and cry at the same time.

"What's up?" Alice asked, her big blue eyes zipping like lightning over water. They hold so much excitement and energy that it's hard not to get amped up by just looking at her.

"Charlie is going to be coming on the intercom soon to give us our next job" Charlie was our boss, we have never actually seen him, but he was a good man, and paid well. Alice, Rose and I are what Charlie likes to call Angels. We were taken out of bad home situations, and transformed into masters of espionage.

"Hello Girls" The intercom buzzed to life, Charlie's familiar voice filtering through.

"Hello Charlie" We all chimed in

"How are my angels doing?"

"Well and good as usual, we have a new job?" I ask, getting straight to the point. If the girls got to talking, we would be here all day.

"Yes, however a few details are in order. The first thing you must know is that you will be collaborating with another espionage group for this job. One I trained myself." His voice losing the regular confidence it seemed to always hold.

Another Espionage group? That Charlie trained? But we are...well I thought we were the only ones.

Alice, Rose and I all looked at each other in shock, what did this mean for us?

"I can feel your surprise girls."

"Well Charlie, we always thought that it was just us. Are you telling us there are other Angels out there?" Alice asked softly

"Well Alice, they aren't exactly Angels but, yes they are like you. Taken out of bad situations and reformed into their present selves. I'm sorry to have kept these secret girls, but it was for your safety, and theirs. I'm afraid, however, that this job is crucial and must be taken care of. Working with these boys will make this mission possible."

There was silence between the three of us…Did he just say boys? And with that all of us broke out into loud exclamations, and protests.

"Angels, Angels! Please, listen to me, I swear it wont be that bad." Charlie's voice broke out loudly through the room, years of training caused us all to stop and stand at attention. "That's better, now Rosalie, please explain to me how you feel, you seem the most passionate about this"

"Well I think that this is ridiculous, and that you lied to us, when we trusted you with our lives, and have risked our lives for you. Adding boys in the mix of this whole mess makes me feel sick to my stomach. Charlie you know why I was brought here, what those men did to me all those years ago and you betrayed that trust I had in you. Not to mention what happened while I was on the job all of those years ago, I don't know if I even want to remain under your employment."

"Rosie, you have to stay. We are the three amigos, never to be separated! Not even by stupid boys!" Alice pleaded with her; eyes shining bright with unshed tears.

"Rose think reasonably, we are all upset, but you can't let this get the better of you. Alice and I will be with you the whole time, and maybe we can even mess with them a bit. Have fun like we always do. You are stronger than this. We might be mad and angry but you will always have us. Never doubt that." I say calmly trying to reason with her, I have never heard her threaten to leave, and can find 100 reasons as to why she would want to at this point.

"My dear Rose, you are a strong young woman, and always will be. My transgression was a large one, but only done to protect you. Don't leave your sisters behind, and try to forgive me. I will always be here for you"

"Charlie, what you did was wrong, and I dont mean you training another group, what I mean is throwing this information at us and expecting us to just roll with the punches and trust our lives with these strangers, not to mention you are not really giving us a choice in the matter. I understand where Rose is coming, from, however you have never led us into a situation we couldn't handle which is the only reason I am going to go along with this, give us the details, and then let me talk to whoever is in charge there." I say firmly into the white speaker box.

"Unfortunately all contact is prohibited until you are within this groups vicinity, you will not be able to meet them until you actually "meet" them. And the only information I can divulge is you plane ticket and the name of your driver. I know this sounds bad, but trust me Angels, peoples lives are at stake, and I dont just mean 1 or 2, this could be hundreds maybe even thousands."

"Fine. So what do these guys call themselves?" I ask him, my voice hard.

"They call themselves The Guardians." He speaks the name with respect and love, much like when he calls us his Angels.

"That's a pretty cool name," Alice says happily, as if them having a good names makes them acceptable. Rose and me just look at her "What?! I just have a good feeling about these guys!"

"I'm glad you do Alice, your sisters are going to need convincing, and I believe you will be just the one to give them the push they need to trust these boys." Charlies voice fading as the speaker logs off. A few minutes after the green light pings off, the girls and I look at each other and feel the silence slowly gaining power over the room.

"This is crazy" Rose whispers at the two of us, her eyes empty and sad

"Lets just get ready, if we have to deal with these 'Guardians' then lets at least be ready to save our asses when worse comes to worse." I pat her on the back, knowing that giving her something to accomplish will get her mind off of things.

"Can I pick out the clothes?" Alice asked bouncing

"NO!" Rose and I both yelled at the same time, causing us to giggle. Dont get me wrong Alice has fantastic taste, but the last time we let her pick out our outfits...lets just say she took the term "spy" a little to close to heart. Rose and I had latex burns for weeks from the chaffing our full body suits gave us. They were form fitting, and complete with front zipper and utility belt. Did I mention they were latex? Match that with some Knee High boots and we were ready to join D.C comics.


	2. Chapter 2: The Airport Perv

Alice, Rose and I were all at Starbucks in the airport, waiting for our plane. The fact that we had to leave our lovely Malibu to go see these stupid Guardians put all of us in a sour mood, even the constantly optimistic Alice. Why the hell should we have to go to them when they live in some dreary town that does not even know the definition of sunshine, and happiness. Forks, Washington...Like who came up with that name?

As if Rosalie could read my mind, she said "Who the hell decided on the name Forks, if there was one place on earth I didn't want to go, it would be to Forks fucking Washington"

"Well maybe they have really nice silverware Rose!" Alice said excited, at the prospect of some shopping. "We could use some more silverware, after that assassin came and threw all of them in the walls last month!"

"Alice, quiet down. People are staring" I say calmly to her. I am used to this by now, Alice has a way of letting her excitement get the better of her, just like Rosalie lets her anger get the better of her. Me on the other hand, I just don't feel anything. I am numb, always have been, always will be. My emotions are few and far. The only times I remember being upset are when Rosalie got captured during a mission, and was beaten while we were trying to get her out. I saw red, and killed every single one of those goddamn soldiers that got in my path.

"FLIGHT 23, to Seattle Washington, May Now Start Boarding, Thank you for flying with us, enjoy your evening" The pleasant voice broke through my clouded barrier, and pierced my mind. Grabbing my chocolate macchiato, and my carry-on, Alice, Rose and I made our way to the first class seats that were provided for us.

"Miss! Miss!" A deep voice yelled from behind me. All three of us turned, and the guy who had been calling out, gaped at us. "Umm...you...uh...You dropped this, miss" His face was bright red, and he went to try and adjust himself without us noticing. It never gets old, i let out a scoff, and take the scarf from him, handing it to Alice.

"Thanks" The three of us say at the same time. Sometimes this synchronized talking thing got really annoying!

"Yo...Your Welcome, It was entirely my pleasure. Names Mike, and who might you be, gorgeous?" He said, apparently trying to turn on the charm. I don't know if he was trying to solve an incredibly hard math problem or seduce me, but whatever it was, it was funny as hell.

"Well my name is Marie, can i just say your muscles are Haaa-Uge!" i say using my best Marilyn Monroe voice. Rosalie and Alice were trying hard not to laugh. "Do you mind if i touch them? Its just they are soooo BIG!"

"Honey thats not the only thats big, Go for it, give these bad boys a squeeze"

I reach for his arm, and grab for the nerve that i know is in his upper arm, right above his elbow. "Oh wow! That is big!" I squeeze harder, and feel his arm go slack. I lean in real close to his ear, my lips almost brushing "You had to go and ruin it will your cheesy pickup lines and disgusting innuendos? Next time you elude to your cock, you better make sure, you are worth the girls time, and be a gentleman about it" I whisper angrily. He whimpers, and pull back "You should get feeling back in your arm, in about 20 minutes, it could have been a whole day, but I am in a good mood. You're lucky! Have a nice day!" I say sarcastically and walk away, my two best friends in hysterics beside me. Maybe this wont be so bad, after all i had my girls with me.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Miss Sunshine

Taking my seat on the plane, was the most relaxing part of my day...which is pretty sad if you think about it. Alice was to my right peering out of the window excitedly, while Rose was stretching her long legs on my left. She complained it was a bitch being tall, but honestly Rosalie had the most rocking bod, it should be illegal for her to complain! I was in the middle, with my lack of enthusiasm and height, I was basically average. Well until it came to my job. That was one thing I would admit to being good at. In fact I am great at my job.

"Hey Bella?!" Alice asked, turning in her seat, but not taking her eyes off the window.

"Whats up Ali?" I said running my fingers through her hair, like a mother would her child.

"Do you think we are going to like the boys? And dont lie to me!" Her eyes finally making there way to mine.

"I don't know Ali, there is a huge chance we will murder them, but just as equal a chance we will fall in love and have lots of babies!" I said giving her a noogie, completely joking about that last part.

"BELLA!" She cried "MY HAIR! And does this body look like it wants to squeeze any babies out right now? I think not!" She said gesturing to her tiny frame!

"Touche my dear Watson, Touche" I reply, not caring that i sound like a total dork, quoting Sherlock Holmes.

"Can you guys shut up" Rose groans from under her pink pillow "I am trying to relax before we have to meet the Guardians" she sneered the last part.

"And god knows Rose needs the most relaxation out of all of us!" Alice exclaimed, earning her a whack with Roses pillow.

"When is dinner?" I ask the flight attendant that was walking by.

"What is for dinner?" Alice tagged on.

"Dinner, is in about an hour, but we can get yours for you right now if you prefer," She said looking at me, "Here is the menu for tonight, might i recommend the roast duck." She said handing Alice a menu.

"Roast Duck" Alice moans and licks her lips "That sounds goooood!" One might not realize this but Alice eats like a truck driver, don't be fooled she has impeccable manners while she is chowing down, but she knows how to chow down nonetheless.

"What would you like miss?" The flight attendant asked Alice

"Well the roast duck, and the hot fudge cake with those walnut thingies, and then maybe some of that pasta?" She asks, bubbling with excitement. The woman just stare at her slack jawed, as her hand scribbled away on her little notepad.

"Is that all, miss?"

"You know what! I think I'll take a Martini too! Thanks, that will be all!"

After Alice basically took out the whole planes food supply, Rosalie and I ordered. We liked to eat too, just not as much as Alice did.  
Dinner and sleep, is just what we needed and that's just what we got. By the time I opened my eyes, the plane had landed and the seat belt sign was dinging off.

"Lets blow this popsicle stand!" Rose said, grabbing her bags, and handing us ours.

We made our way through the airport and looked for our name amongst a sea of signs. All around us reunions were being made, veterans, families, lovers all coming together to reunite with those they care about. It truly is a beautiful sight.

"Look! Look! Over there!" Alice said grabbing my arm and squeezing. Me and Rose both turned and saw what made Alice so excited, and for once it wasn't a hot dog stand or a Chanel store.

"Well look at that! They sent a limo, how nice!" Rose says looking at me, a sarcastic glint in her eye.

"I know right! I knew I was going to like them!" Typical Ali, always looking at the bright side of things.

"Lets just go, okay?" I say walking toward the woman talking on her cell phone, with one hand lazily holding our sign.

"Excuse me, we are..."

"Yeah the Angels, I know, I'm Tanya, bout time you got here. Lets move out"

She led us outside, into the frigid air, and into a leather interior limo.

"We will be going to The Guardians estate, they will meet you when you get there are. It is about a 2 hour drive." This lady sure knew how to be friendly, cue sarcasm. I can already tell this is going to be one hell of an adventure, with little miss sunshine sitting across from me, and the elusive Guardians...Lets do this.


	4. Chapter 4:Meet and Greet

THE GUARDIANS POV

"Boys get down here!" Esme called out to Jasper, Emmett and I.

"BUT I'M WINNING" Emmett yelled down to her

"I don't care if you are preparing to be king of the world! You will get down here and meet these girls, and you will be polite while you are doing it! Or so help me god you boys will be in a world of trouble!" We all know that tone, so we quit the game and make our way downstairs.

"Okay, the limo is pulling in now," Esme said motioning to a screen on the wall showing the infamous Angels.

"Dude, do you think they will be hot?" Emmett whispers, nudging my arm with his elbow.

"Hell should I know, but Charlie said that we had to be extra cautious around them, because they didn't know about us"

"Holy fuck! These are those Angels? Like his top top top secret group!?" Emmett asks excitedly

"I've only ever heard stories" Jasper says calmly to my left.

"Same, lets see if they live up to them" I say, just as the front door swings open.

First Tanya comes in, she's on her cellphone as usual blabbing away in her annoying voice, but makes sure to wink at the three of us. Cue synchronized shudder.  
Next is a jumping pixie, with short dark hair, and dazzling blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alice" She says looking at the three of us.

"Names Jasper" Taking a step forward, Jasper grabs her dainty hand and shakes, "Its a pleasure meeting you"

"Its a pleasure meeting you too!" A slight blush surfacing on her high cheekbones. She was beautiful with her fae like features. Her whole body seemed to vibrate with happiness. Jasper already seemed to have fallen under the spell.

"Jesus Alice! Did you have to run in here?" And with that grumbled remark, a long legged, blue eyed, blonde haired, bombshell saunters in! She looks up and glares at the three of us.

"Names Rosalie, don't talk to me, and I won't kick your ass...maybe" She said as if contemplating whether her urge to hurt us was strong enough to act upon.

"Rose be nice, and Alice get your tiny ass back outside and grab those monster suitcases, cause there is no way in hell I am carrying those things!"  
A beautiful brunette said walking in. I swear my vision went all slow motion and shit! Total movie moment, and it pissed me off. How dare this little woman come in here and distract me like that, with her big brown eyes, and strawberry lip. I just want to bite and suck on to see if it tastes as good as it looks.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, my friends call me Bella, but I don't think we are there yet, so lets just stick with the full name okay?" Her stance commanded the room, expecting attention and respect. She was the leader in their operation.

"Names Emmett! I think I like you already! But its the blonde over there I am really excited to get to know" Earning him a sharp glare from Bella

"If you want to keep your balls attached to your body, then I would not try anything with Rose. Then again she might enjoy kicking your ass, its your choice I guess!"

"I think I'm gonna risk my ass! She is drop dead gorgeous" Emmett said winking at Bella, making her laugh this time.  
I decided it was time to cut in. Emmett couldnt have all the glory.

"My name is Edward, and from what I understand you are Isabella." I say reaching out to shake her hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Edward, where can we put our bags and stuff?" She asks shaking my hand in return. Causing both of us to gasp when there is a jolt of electricity. Must be electricity or some stupid thing like that. I grab my hand away, at the same time she does. We glare at each other. This should be a fun job!

"Ask Emse" I say tightly, motioning toward my surrogate mother for the last 10 years. She turns around, and I let out a large gust of air that I was holding. This woman was going to be the death of me, if she distracted me enough to lose all train of thought, and the ability to breath.

ANGELS POV

"Hello Esme, my name is Bella, and these are my two colleagues Rosalie and Alice, we are so honored that you allowed us into your facilities. Is there a place we may put our bags?"

"Girls you better get over here and give me a hug! No more formalities, we are family here!"

Alice was the first to jump over to her, giving her a large hug, making Esme and the boys chuckle. I followed cautiously and gave her a light hug, in return she squeezed harder, causing me to relax in the arms of a mother. It has been 18 years since I felt the love of a mother, when her and her husband left me at 2 years old in an abandoned house I lost any hope of ever being normal. I am lucky the neighbors heard my cries of hunger otherwise I wouldn't be alive today.

Rose on the other hand stayed where she was looking at the ground, glaring as per usual. Esme disengaged me gently and walked over to Rose placing her hand gently upon my bestfriends cheek, both their blue eyes meeting.

"When you are ready" Is all Esme whispered, and Rose nodded her eyes softening.

"Alright, well let me show you to your rooms! We set you up in a sort of suite situation, so you will all be confined to one area, but will also be seperated! This way you have privacy, but not to much where you feel uncomfortable! I designed the rooms myself, from what Charlie told me of you. I hope you like it!" She said leading us up the winding staircase, and stopping in front of a door.

"This is the sitting room," She gestures to an open area with light green walls and white trim. Giant windows show a glittering lake, it is breathtaking. "Rosalie your room is right over there to the left, Alice yours is to the right, and Bella you are in the middle! I will leave you girls to it! Dinner is in an hour" And with that she is gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Calling all Nudists!

Angel POV

"HOLY SHIT!" I hear Alice yell from her room

"DITTO!" Rose yells back

"ITS PERFECT" I say jumping on my bed, and lying back in the fluffy pillows. I hear Alice enter my room.

"Bella? Where are you?" She asks, giggling

"In here" my voice muffled from the pillows

"Oh my gosh! I couldn't even see you! Those pillows swallow you up!" She is cracking up by now, Alice finds everything amusing, but I have to admit these pillows literally did swallow me, and boy did I love it!

"Hey guys! Lets try and get presentable for dinner, we were just on a plane and I don't know about you but definitely want to give that jacuzzi tub a go. It has like 8 different settings, and nozzle sprays...It even secretes scented oils!" Rose exclaims reading the manual that was left in the bathroom we have yet to explore.

"Alright girls! Lets get beautiful!" I exclaim, feeling at home with my best friends. They see a side of me no one else does, and it feels good to let my twenty year old alter ego out every once in awhile.

We all strip down and jump in the tub, we have no qualms about being naked together, we have been in every situation you can think possible, so showing a little skin is nothing.

"What do you think dinner will be?" Typical Alice. Rose giggles, and splashes her with water, making her look like a drowned cat, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Me and Rose just look at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. Wiping the suds from her face Alice picks up the spray nozzle and aims it at us.

"Say hello to my little friend" She growls out, and begin spraying me and Rose right in the face. And that is how our intense water fight started. How it ended is more interesting though.

Guardians POV

"Dude, what do you think they are doing in their?" Emmett asks as he pushes his ear up against the girls door. We have been standing out here for the last five minute listening to them laugh and giggle.

"I swear to god Em, if Esme finds out you are listening we are all going to be in deep shit, so lets just go" Jasper says, grabbing at Emmett's shoulder. He cant even wrap his whole hand around it.

"Jazz is right man, lets get out of here before one of them finds out." I did not want to be subjected to Esme's wrath either. She made my favorite lasagna tonight and I so was not going to miss it because of my dumb ass brother.

"Fine" He grumbles and stands up to his full 6'9. We all turn to leave when we hear a glass shattering scream. We all look at each other and run to the door, busting in. What we saw was a total surprise, so we better not get blamed.

Naked Girls.

Angels POV

"STOP!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. Alice was currently spraying her from the bathroom, while Rose ran around the living room. I was trying to hide too, because every time I moved Alice would shoot me square in the face.

BANG!

Alice, Rose and I stopped and looked to where the sounds came from. You have got to be shitting me.

"What the FUCK!" Rose screams

"AHHHHHHH!" Emmett yells

"I'M NAKED!" Alice yells

"I'M SO SORRY!" Jasper yells back

"TURN AROUND!" I scream

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Edward yells back.

"What in the world is going on up here?" Esme says running to the door "Oh! Oh my! Boys leave now" She says pointing to the door  
"We will discuss this at dinner, you three!"

"Yes Esme" They say at the same time, shoulders hunched, eyes down.

"Ill just leave you girls to it, Dinner is in half an hour!" She says closing the door quietly.

"What the fuck just happened?" Rose said quietly

"I have no idea" Alice responded, and with that we all burst into laughter, at the absurdity of the situation.  
"Told you we would make this trip fun!" Alice said gasping for breath.

"Did you see their faces? I thought they were gonna shit themselves!"

"Come on girls, lets go get beautiful!" I say laughing along with them

"I call doing the makeup!" Rose says

"CLOTHES!" Alice shouts

"I guess that leaves me with hair!" I am happy with whatever. I normally don't care about this stuff, but it helps to know it for missions.

Our normal routine ensues, and we are done in twenty minutes. We decide to head down to the dining room early, tracing our way back down the spiraling staircase, and into a opening that clearly led to an enormous dining room. Name cards were places on our designated seats, all of us next to each other. Edward was across from me, Jasper across from Alice and Emmett across from Rose. This should be fun!

Esme walks gracefully into the dining room, Alice, Rose and I stand up to greet her "You girls look lovely, please take a seat there is no need to get up on my account."

Next in was Emmett, looking sheepishly at Rosalie. The same went for Jasper, except he was looking at Alice. Edward on the other hand was glaring at me as if it were my fault he saw me in the nude! The nerve.

"Now boys, what do you have to say to the girls?" Esme prodded, giving them all stern looks.

"Rosie I'm sorry I saw you naked! But let me tell you, you have nothing to be ashamed of!" Emmett said happily! What a cheeky little bugger! I looked over at Rose and saw that she was glaring at him, but her cheeks flamed a bright red! Never have I ever seen Rosalie blush. I snorted and turned to look at Jasper who only had eyes for Alice.

"Miss Alice, I am so sorry to have barged in on you when you were indecent please forgive me and my crude behavior, but you also have nothing to be ashamed of!" Alice looked up at him in shock, her mouth in the shape of a perfect "O" her eyes glazed over, making her look like a china doll.

"Edward, what do you have to say?" Esme asks, a stern looking meeting his defiant gaze.

"I am sorry you screamed at the top of your lungs, and were playing inappropriate games while naked" He said glaring at me

"Excuse me? But how did you know what we were doing in the first place? Sounds to me like you were eavesdropping perv" I glare right back

" Don't flatter yourself" He scoffed

"Asshole" I grumble

"Nudist" he glared back

"Enough" Esme broke in quietly "Its time to eat, Tanya bring out the food!"

Out rolled a giant shiny platter filled cart! Alice's eyes bugged out of her head, and my stomach growled. Lets Eat!


	6. Chapter 6: Long Live Espionage

Esme POV

I have a feeling that these girls are going to be good for my boys! I cant wait to see how they react when their eyes open to the fact that they like each other. Whether it be as a lover or a sibling.

Angels POV

We hoover our food faster than the vacuum cleaner, and then go for doubles. The boys on the other hand have barely touched their plates. I guess they were to busy watching us eat! Oh well, its not like could give two shits! I was hungry and this food was good so I was going to eat! Whether they like it or not.

"Who wants thirds!" Alice cheered, Tanya scoffed and we looked at her in question.

"What? Its kind of gross how much you are eating! Like seriously, do you want to be a cow?"

"Oh my gosh Tanya! I'm so proud of you!" I say beaming at her

"Why?" she asks confused

"You know what a cow is! I am assuming you do since you are one yourself, but you still learned one of your animals! Maybe we can work on the alphabet next...or maybe counting! Whichever you want" I say with a smile

"It is impressive isn't it?" Esme asks grinning from ear to ear "Tanya you may leave the table, if your attitude does not change then you will be removed from the premises. Goodnight"  
And with that the bitch leaves! And a light clap comes from both my girls.

"Well done mylady" Alice says with her pinkie up

"Why thank you dear friend"

"I must say you put on quite a show" Rose says mimicking

Causing all of us to burst out into laughter, our accents are perfect and they always come in handy for a good laugh. I look up and find two green orbs fixated on my face, my laughter stops and I stare right into the depths of a copper haired man's soul. What I see is so similar to my own that I shudder and try to look away, but his face tells me otherwise. His face tells me to keep looking, to look forever, and I gladly would have stayed trapped in that gaze if Emmett hadn't farted. And when I say farted I mean like the force of a trade wind. I'm surprised he didn't blow back from the table.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds and then the whole table erupted into hysterics. Even Edward was laughing, and it was a beautiful noise, but somehow remained manly. Jasper was retelling the story between gasps of breath as if we all weren't present when it happened, but the fact that his country twang came out when he was telling it, made it 10x funnier. With tears rolling down our red cheeks and bright smiles on our faces, the girls and I looked at each other. I think we all agreed that the stay here was not going to be that bad. But that all depends on how we work together...which could end up being terrible.

Men had a way of becoming protective and possessive in some of our older jobs. It never ended well, and we would have to move HQ to a different location.

"How about you all go and watch a movie or something, I'll take care of the dishes tonight." Esme said smiling brightly. I'm sure she was excited that we all got along.  
We all agreed and had Emmett show us the way to the Game Room/Movie Theater. It was huge! Basically the size of our whole apartment in Malibu. Not to say we didn't have money, but we didn't use it for houses and stuff. We all used it for different things. Mine was emergency money, just in case the girls and I had to go into hiding, and books. I love books, I know I live a high risk lifestyle but I am missing a lot out of it. My job is to hide, and be someone else, and kill a few people. I can think of a few key things I am missing but when I weigh the pros and cons of leaving, staying with my girls always comes out on top. So screw normalcy and long live espionage!

"What are we watching?" Emmett asks rubbing his hands together as though he is planning an evil scheme.

"Something romantic" Alice swoons

"Something badass" Rosalie grunted

"I was thinking a western" Jasper queried

"FOOOOTBALLLLL!" Emmett roared

"I think I have just the movie" I said smiling at them as their eyes shot over to look at me. "The Longest Yard. Its funny, and somewhat romantic with the drag queens, and badass, and I'm pretty sure there is a western guy in it!" They all broke out into a clap, except for Edward and I took a low bow. I heard a low growl and shot up to see almost black eyes scorching me with the heat they were giving off. God he is hot. I searched my muddled brain for what could have elicited that sort of reaction, but my body revolted and decided to make me temporarily stupid. When I looked back at his eyes they were no longer looking at my face but rather my chest, causing a quick anger to run up my spine.

"My face is up here" I snapped

"Dont flatter yourself, they are just so small that I couldn't even tell if you had them or not." We both knew that was bullshit, and I gave him my best shit eating grin to prove it. He glared back and turned around so he wasn't facing me anymore. What a turd. I had substantial breasts! They were 34 C's which is a nice size! And they most definitely hard to see, especially with the outfit Rosalie put me in, which was a midnight blue strapless dress, with a sweetheart neckline and flowy skirt.  
It gave me a nice form, and accentuated my curves. I was proud of this dress!

"Well that was awkward" Emmett trilled in a girly voice.

"Lets just watch the movie!" I said excitedly and plopping between Rose and Alice on the giant couch that was stationed in front of the TV.

We ate ice cream right out of the container, and drank soda, and ate candy. We were girls again just enjoying ourselves. This was starting to feel more like a vacation. Tomorrow we work out...hard. After the movie its still pretty early so we all enjoy a game of bowling, and some intense ping pong. Rosalie kicks all of our asses, and Emmett follows her around like a lovesick puppy the rest of the night. I think she liked it, every time he would touch her she would blush and this slap the back of his head. He was a goner...and so was she! Its about time, after that asshole from our first mission. Royce King, that manipulative son of a bitch. He took Rose against her will when he found out we were spies. He knocked Alice out cold after she tried to save Rose, because she was posing as the maid. It was up to me at that point, and I was full of a new rage I couldn't even comprehend at the time. It was the feeling of protecting a loved one at all costs. It burned through my veins like molten lava as a kicked down the door. As i gripped Royces hair and lifted his neck so I could slide my blade across the lovely skin of his throat. I watched breathing heavily as blood poured from his neck and he made gurgling noises. I liked watching him choke, I liked watching him die, because he was a piece of scum. I took a sobbing Rosalie and an unconscious Alice and carried them in my arms. The arms of a ruthless killer. After that job I don't look at myself as a human. I cant. Its not possible for me to look at myself while on a mission and say I am proud. Proud of my kills, or my tactical maneuvers, but I cant stop myself from being the best I can be. Because if I cant be the best human, then i am going to to be the best spy.


	7. Chapter 7:Passionlike the fruit

Angels POV

I woke up before the sun was even winking in the sky. This was normal routine for me, get up, get ready, work out. I went over to the large doors stationed on the other side of my room and gasped when I realized it was a walk in closet, possibly bigger than my whole apartment. Who the fuck designed this place? Its like I am living in some twisted fairy tale. Like the rabbit hole, I was sucked in never to see the real world again. I walked to the very back of the closet where a fancy wooden label read "Workout." Nike, Under Armor, Lulu Lemons, Adidas, Athleta, and North Face were all staring back at me. Let me repeat "What the fuck!" I snagged a VSA sports bra, my ultimate favorite, and a pair of Lulu's yoga pants.

My eyes drifted to the floor and saw sneaker after sneaker lined up. I went for the Ghost 3 hoping to get in some outdoor running. I was positive this place had trails and it would be good to familiarize with the area. I always had the safety of my girls in mind. I walked out of my closet and towards the hall, making sure to close the doors softly. Alice and Rosalie liked their beauty sleep. I made my way to the basement that Emmett pointed out yesterday. He said that they had the latest equipment and weapons. I walked past the kitchen on the way down and smelled something heavenly, my nose decided for me and I walked toward the smell without even realizing it. If anything, I am consistent... WHAT THE FUCKK! This kitchen is huge and filled with woman and men bustling around preparing what looks like breakfast...a delicious breakfast.

"NEIN NEIN! You must not be in here! Surprisee!"A stout woman said walking toward me, her face red from the heat coming off of the stoves and ovens. "You must leave! Surprise! Ohhh no! Miss Cullen is going to be very very disappointed" Her accent strong, her glare even stronger. I would guess southern Germany.

"I'm sorry, but I smelled vanilla and apple, and being a fellow chef myself I just had to know what was going on in here." I apologize "Your kitchen is beautiful by the way."

"You have good taste" She said simply, her glare no longer present

"I like to think so! Now about the surprise, I won't tell if you don't! I would not want to see Esme upset either" I say trying to mollify the situation even more so.

"You are good girl" She says giving me a crooked smile "I am Irina, head chef. I come from Germany, good place for beer, and sausage! And when I say sausage I dont just mean the food!" She says with a wink.

"Believe me I know" I say with a wink of my own, causing her to laugh heartily.

"You come around 4 tomorrow, we see what you have got!"

"Sounds good! I will see you tomorrow then!" I say while backing out of the door, when my back hits something hard. My mind automatically registers who it is, which is definitely strange. Edward. I turn around to look up at him, just in time to see him licking his smirking lips.

"German Sausage, huh?" His face trying not to laugh, mine trying to put out the fire currently residing on my cheeks.

"Yeah the biggest and best sausage I have ever had" I say before pushing my way around him "Bye Irina, See you tomorrow!" I yell as I walk towards the basement door.

"She invited you back to her kitchen?!" he asked flabbergasted

"Yeah so what?" I ask curiously, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to be easily taken by surprise.

"Irina doesn't let anyone in her kitchen...except for me!" Looks like this kid couldn't handle a little competition! What a brat.

"Yeah I'm sure she just got tired of your dismal attitude, and needed someone more pleasant. Cooking is an art of passion, and you are considerably lacking in that area!" I say with a smirk.

"Believe me Isabella" He says taking a step closer to me, his mouth at my neck "I do not lack passion, in fact I am almost certain that you wouldn't be able to control yourself if I fully released the passion I have." My legs were shaking from the breath beating on my neck, his lips moved over the column of my throat, biting slightly. He was definitely playing games, but my body was frozen, unable to stop him. Too much. He raised his head, green eyes blazing into mine, and he lowered his lips to mine. "Sucker" her whispered before turning around and walking away.

"What the fuck" I whispered to myself

"My thoughts exactly Spatz" I turn around to see Irina standing there and smiling " Sparrow...I like it! It suits you. Little Spatz"

"What just happened Irina?" I ask my eyes still wide, my heart still thundering.

"He likes you, simple"

"We just met and we have already fought more times than I have shot a gun! Which is a lot in case you are wondering." disbelief coloring my tone

"Hate is the same as love. It is just passion. You Spatz are the first to ever be a contender in that. He is very passionate man, you are very passionate woman" She waves her hands in a fluttering style, reminding me of the Napolean Dynamite movie.

" I have to go" I say before quickly leaving

"PASSION!" She yells after me, hitting the counter with her wooden spoon.

I make my way to the basement, and finally find my destination. And it does not disappoint. I head straight towards the sparring ring and go through a series of kicks and rolls. Easy enough. I see a sound system and plug my Ipod in. I start doing one of my older routines that requires stealth and parkour. Definitely a favorite of mine. After about 20 minutes of that I do some lifting and other drills before laying eyes on the arsenal of weapons that line a hidden wall. Welll fuck, they are seriously packing! Time for some shooting, and maybe even dagger play! Is that a sword? I walk up to the wall and see old Egyptian style weapons, mixed amongst other ancients. So freaking cool! I mean I have worked with it all, but this was like a candy store, all of the choices laid out in front of me. I picked up a deagle...desert eagle in case you were wondering! Not thinking things could get any better I realize that these beautiful pieces are gold plated. Why didn't we have this shit in our HQ? I got to talk to Charlie about this.

Setting up the targets was easy enough, I went through 5 clips and demolished about 50 targets. Maybe less, Maybe more. I always lose track when I am in the zone like that.

"Impressive" Someone says from behind me.


	8. Chapter 8: Little Devil vs Little Eddie

I turn around and see Jasper watching me, a smooth smile playing around his lips. His squinting blue eyes and blond hair gave him an undeniable Clint Eastwood look. A true cowboy.

"Thanks," I say giving him an easy smile "Which one is your favorite?"

"McMillan Tac-50" He says simply

"A sniper," I smile a little wider "I knew it, you seem like just the type"

"Whats your favorite?" he inquires while leaning over the throwing knives case.

"I can't afford to have favorites, but you should know that Alice likes the sniper too, as hard as that is to believe, she is extremely advanced in tracking and technology, you should ask her to show you some of her guns, they are completely pimped out."

"You sound like Edward, and I think I will go do that. I just came down to tell you that breakfast will be ready soon, and then we have a debriefing" Without a noise Jasper the ghost slips out of the door. Weird.

"What a quiet guy, he seems nice enough" I mutter to myself as I go to reload the clip again...when I feel a cold hand trap my hand. You thought you could sneak up on me? HA! I knew you were coming the whole time. Time to teach a lesson. Grabbing his wrist I twist it and spin quickly kneeing him in the gut. Still holding onto his wrist I pull hard and let him slide past me as though we were dancing a deadly tango. When he is far enough away my leg flies up in a deadly kick that even he cant see. Speed, strength and versatility. Oh yeah and no mercy. That's what it takes and that's what I am going to show him. My foot connects with his shoulder that I noticed he wasn't using while talking to me last night. His face twists in pain, that's when I realize this is not an enemy, not a faceless foe. This is a man, a friend, that I bonded with over a movie. A sweet man, I am an animal. I look into the face of Emmett, and completely drop my body, halting my fighting limbs.

He looks down at me and frowns "Why did you stop! That was awesome!"

What? he thought getting his ass kicked was fun?

"Excuse me?" I say echoing my thoughts

"Yeah you were all like, kick, POW, WhAm, BOOM!" He said laughing and acting out how he thought I looked "How did you know about my shoulder, and how did you know I was behind you!?" He asked as though he was talking to his favorite super hero that came to life.

I cant help my reaction, no body has ever appreciated me kicking their ass, so I laugh. Hysterical laughter bubbles and foams and explodes like a hot volcano inside of my lungs. This guy, nobody has ever made me laugh like this guy.

"Rule number one! When you are sneaking up on someone make sure your stomach is not growling, and that they can not hear you breathing! Not to mention you shake the floor! Rule number two! Do not show your bodily weaknesses, ever. Enemies pick up on those like seagulls pick up french fries on the beach." I wheeze out

Emmett's face is openly listening, and he is smiling along with my hysterics. "Will you teach me?" he ask, modesty and respect fill his voice. He is not upset that he needs help, he just wants it.

"After the debriefing, 5 o clock sharp! If you are not there on time then you are not ready for my type of teaching."

He lets out a war whoop and runs upstairs, what a strange spy...

GuardiansPOV

When Emmett comes into the dining room he has a huge smile on his face, and so does Jasper. Whats with them.

"Guys?" I ask looking at them in question.

"Dude Bella's awesome!" Emmett says at the same time Jasper says "I spoke with Bella, she is something else that one."

"She is rude!" I exclaim "And she thinks she is better than us!"

"You normally are a better judge of character man, she is nothing like that, plus she just kicked my ass" Emmett says being serious for a moment, actually defending the spitfire that made me feel like a fool this morning.

"Sounds like you have a crush" I say gritting my teeth

"Nah, blondie is my kind of girl, but Bells, she is one awesome chick, I dont know how to explain it. She just does her best to be the best she is, and isnt cocky about it. She is going to teach me how to be more discreet later, I am pumped!"

"Emmett's right Edward, she is a really great girl. Try not to be so hard on her. She told me downstairs that she doesnt favor any form of fighting, that she cant afford to. Her whole life is to do her job, and protect her 'sisters' while she is doing it. While Alice and Rosalie are amazing, they have weaknesses, Bella doesnt seem to allow herself to have any. She is strong, very strong."

"Whatever" I growl out and scow. They can think whatever they want, but I know I could kick her ass in a fight.

"Good Morning!" Alice smiles as she bounces into the room. She is wearing big glasses and is wearing denim shorts that have some kind of glitter covering the pockets and a white blouse. Fairy, is the word that crosses my mind.

"Morning!" Emmett says brightly, Jasper on the other hand gets up and pulls out the chair, next to him, and ushers her into it. What the fuck are with my boys?

"Thanks" Alice says blushing quite a bit.

"No problem, darlin', a fairy princess like yourself deserves a knight, by the way I heard you have a unique set of pimped out snipers, mind if I have a look" He says with wink.

"This princess doesn't need a knight, and yeah I guess you could check them out, if you can handle them, they are pretty serious weapons, I wouldn't want you to get hurt" She says with a smirk.

"Oh I think I can handle anything you throw my way darlin'"

"We will see" she smirks again

"Alice get your hands away from those damn boys pants before I throw up." Rose grumbles as she walks in, taking a seat next to Emmett.

"Rosie!" Emmett says louder than neccessary

"Rosie?" She asks her face turning an alarming shade of red. That was most definitely not a blush.

"Uh-oh" I hear Alice whisper

"Yeah cause you are my Rosie!" He says smiling at her warmly

"YOUR ROSIE?!" She says louder now

"Oh shit" Alice whispers again

"Meet me in the back yard, and we will see who belongs to who! I will kick your ass you little shit!"

"God you're pretty" Emmett sighs happily

"You are an ass" Rosalie seethed back

"Good morning guys" the dark beauty says while entering. A serene smile graced her features and it made me want to push her up against the wall and watch it melt away into raw, animalistic passion. God she is so fucking hot. My hand moves to adjust myself, hoping to be discrete, but when my hand nears the seam of my pants, I let out a low hiss. So good. Wait. What the fuck. I am not some fucking teenager and I will not, I repeat will not, be effected by this little girl who thinks she is the shit. Never in my fucking life. I look up and find Emmett staring at me with a stupid grin on his face. Stupid ape.

"Seems to be a pretty good morning for little Eddie over there." He says laughing obnoxiously. He knows there is nothing little about this Eddie. I look up to see Bella staring, a furious blush blazing a trail up her high cheekbones as her eyes settle over my denim clad dick. Her mouth is in the shape of a perfect O, that's right baby, I could take you on any day.

"See something you like?" I say looking her right in the eyes, which are significantly darker, making her look even more delectable.

"No, my taste requires the biggest and the best, and you are sadly...well lets not go there, I wouldnt want to make you feel bad." She smirks, I want to bite those lips...wait did she just say my dick was small! Hell no! Miss clever wants to play ball, fine, game on!

When she sits down, I lean toward her ear

"You will regret you said that" My lips brushing that shell of her ear "I am going to make you pay over and over and over again"

"Hah!" she scoffs, I decide to give her a preview. Grabbing her hand in mine under the table I drag it over to my thigh.

"Go on, feel me" I whisper into her neck

"You are an ass, I wouldn't put my hand on your tiny dick if it was the last thing on earth"

Thats enough of that. I grab her hand a little harder this time and push it down onto my dick. I growl softly, only loud enough for my trouble maker to hear. It was only semi hard before, but one touch from this little devil had me hard as fucking granite. Standing at attention, it was her turn to gasp. When her hand instinctively gripped me, my hips jerked forward.

"Devil" I whisper into her ear "So fucking hot"

She moans softly. I look up to make sure no one is paying attention, they all seem to be in their own little bubble. Good.

"You are mine now" I lick a trail up her neck

"Not likely" she moans, louder this time.

"DEBRIEFING IN TEN MINUTES" Tanya yells at all of us, specifically eyeing Bella and me. Shit. Just great.


	9. Chapter 9: The Shirtless Shark

APOV

After a tense breakfast, the six of us made our way to what I assumed was the briefing room. Alice and Rosalie were next to me, and the guys were in front, clearly leading the way. My gaze kept drifting up and down Edwards back, taking in the panther like walk, and the rolling muscles that spoke for his dedication to his job. He was a predator. Sleek and beautiful, ready to strike. Plus he had a nice ass...What? I am still a woman! And I might hate his guts, but lets just say if his backside is nice, his front side is molten lava. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of his front. Feeling his denim clad bulge was the most powerful I have ever felt. I felt like a woman, strong, independent and sexy. Mmmmmm sex...STOP! Business time.

We had reached the door of the debriefing room, which was basically a pimped out movie theater. Almost immediately we heard the familiar ding of the intercom.

"Hello Angels" Charlies familiar voice rang out loud and clear

"Hello Charlie" Ali, Rose and I responded.

"How is the transition going?"

"Lovely!" Alice exclaims

"Nothing I cant handle" I reply making quick eye contact with Edward who smirks in return, letting his tongue swipe his bottom lip quickly.

"Fucking sucks" Rosalie growls out

"Alright, well its nice to hear from you girls. Time to get down to business. Esme would you please hand the girls their files."

Esme walks from behind a desk, and hands all of us, including the boys a file. Its really thick, and I have this saying "THE THICKER THE FILE, THE MORE LIKELY I AM GONNA DIE!" yeah its not very creative, and it doesn't inspire confidence, but thats me! Alice and Rose shoot me a knowing look. They were not happy with it either, and from the looks of Edward, Jasper and Emmett they had never had a file this big before.

"Now Angels I know what you are thinking, but let me explain first." Charlie sounded off through the intercom "This is what I like to call a String Mission, this is because you will have to complete a string of missions in order to accomplish the biggest one. You will be given lives that you will have to live, your lives will change frequently. You will never remain the same person for very long, and you will not remain in one place for more than 3 months. We cant risk your faces being recognized, especially since you are all fine young people, with recognizable features. One thing that is positive is that you will never be splitting up, Esme and I figured it would be safer if you were all together."

"So whats our first mission?" I ask

"Your first mission is in Madagascar, you will all have a partner, that Esme and I have chosen. In this particular mission you are trying to get close to three individual targets. But before we get into that let me tell you the teams. Alice you will be paired with Jasper, you two will be posing as honeymooners. Your job is to go out to bars and dance and make friends with as many people as possible. You were chosen because of your charismatic attitudes. Your target is Victoria, she will probably look towards hitting on Jasper, she loves ruining marriages especially new ones."

"What will our names be Charlie!?" Alice asks excitedly

"You will keep your first names, but your last name will be Thomas"

"Thomas?" Alice asks wrinkling up her delicate nose.

"We are keeping things on the down Low Alice, I am sorry. Rosalie you will be paired up with Emmett, you two will be researching partners for forest and marine life. Rosalie we needed you with someone lighthearted, you will balance each other out well. We are not asking you to do anything outside of the normal professional act. You target will be to get to know Laurent. He is a fellow native, that is in with Victoria and James. You will ask him to take you on tours of villages and forests, always have your weapons on you, this man can be lethal. Rosalie you are also freelancing for National Geographic, that will lead up to another step. We will discuss that later however"

"Your names will be Rosalie Harkin and Emmett Wilson" Esme added

"I cant believe I am being paired up with fucknuts!" Rose fumed.

"HEY! There is nothing fucked up about my nuts! They are nice!" Emmett said cupping his family jewels, causing the rest of us to snicker. However that mood was dropped when I realized who I was being paired with.

"Bella, my dear, you will be paired up with Edward. You will be both going in for a doctor conference. Unfortunately you will have to pretend to start your relationship on the island while at the conference. On one of the nights you both will get drunk and get married by a local priest. It wont be official of course but it will lead into the next step of the mission, you can find that in the file. Your job is to get close to James. He is the supplier of the situation. He gets drugs while they are being transported from Europe to Madagascar. He steals them and sells them for 5x the price to the people. Victoria is his consort, and Laurent is the bulk. They are an interesting team, but nothing compared to the six of you."

"Bella you will be Isabella Colt and Edward your last name will be Lucas." Esme added.

"Cant wait" I say with a dead tone

"Me neither!" Alice squealed

"Motherfucker..." Rosalie adds on, mostly to herself.

"Alrighty so go pack, cause you leave tomorrow!" Esme claps her hands together, dismissing us.

"Jazzy! We are getting married!" Alice says lunging at him, and landing on his back, in turn he resumes to carry her around like that until they get all the way to our room, laughing the entire way.

"I think I'm gonna barf" Rose says gagging, and smiling at her joke.

"Cheer up! You still have me...and Emmett!" I say laughing and running away when she lunges at me. We end up outside somehow, and then in the pool. Completely clothed if I might add.

Whistles resound around us and we look up to find Emmett and Edward grinning wickedly.

"Well dont just stare! Help me out!" Rose says holding her hand out to Emmett, her lips pouting.

"Aw Baby, Ill help you any day." His hand reaches out, and Rose snatches it. Before Emmett even realizes what is happening he is spluttering to the surface of the blue water, with Rose on his back.

"Thats what you get for being a total turd nugget!" She says splashing him before swimming away. He just stares at her, his mouth repeating 'turd nugget' silently as if it were a prayer from a goddess.

I am laughing so hard, I don't notice the shirtless shark swimming his way to me. Until I feel a hand creep up and brush my center. I gasp, and look down to see bronze hair and green eyes staring at me from down below. Even from down there his eyes scorch me. His fingers rub harder and more rapidly. I find my head thrown back in total ecstasy before I can stop myself, my body reacting in ways that I never knew were possible, hips rocking, breath quick and heart in synch with his touches. Right when I feel my walls start to clench he swims away and climbs out of the pool, and back into the house. WHAT THE FUCK! Stupid asshole. Arghhh!

I look over to see if Emmett noticed but he was just watching Rosalie strip off her tshirt, and reveal a very see through tank. Damn, he is such a goner...and so is she. Which makes me happy even if I didnt get an orgasm. I hate Edward. No doubt about it.


	10. Chapter 10: Hot for Doctor!

**CHAPTER 10:HOT FOR DOCTOR  
**

**STUFF is getting steammmmyyyy but it is going to take more than sexy stares and touches to get these two cracking! Maybe a drunk night in Madagascar will do the trick? I dont know...Let me know how you think how our Badass Bella and our Guardianward are going to finally gettt it onnnnn ;)  
xoxoxoxo  
**

**Coco  
**

**Guardians POV**

I woke up panting, my breath coming out in harsh beats. My hand was gripped tightly around my cock. What the fuck is going on? My mind races back gathering any information I can. Bella. Bella underneath me keening and moaning. Her waist pumping in time with my cock. My hand moves along as the dream unfolds quickly in my head. Her eyes roll in back of her head in time with the clenching of her walls, causing an animalistic grunt to explode from my mouth.

"Mine" I thrust harder. "Mine" I pounded and pushed. "Mine!" I slammed into her causing the bed we were in to slam against the wall.

The dream faded from before my closed eyelids, and my hand and stomach were covered in cum.

I slowly stood up and walked to my bathroom, and turned on the shower. Before my 15 minutes was up I had come once more and was already hard again. Emmett and Esme kissing, Jasper and Emmett kissing...yep that is what I call expert deflation. Grabbing my suitcases that I packed the night before with the required items, not including the ones that would be provided, I walked downstairs to the main lobby. Alice and Emmett were already awake and grubbing, it looked like they were having a contest.

"What are you guys doing?"

" Conteshttt" they both said around their full cheeks.

"What kind?"

"Pamcakshes" They said again.

My money would be on Emmett, but I have learned not to underestimate these girls. Rosalie came down next dragging her huge suitcases behind her, I quickly got up and helped her. Earning myself a glare, which quickly softened when she realized I was just trying to help.

"Thanks" her voice grudgingly thankful.

"No problem, Emmett and Alice are in the kitchen having a pancake contest" I said hooking my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the dining room.

"She has already started that shit?" Rose asked her eyes widening

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say Emmett is toast." She grinned evilly and went to go watch. "By the way, just because you helped me doesn't mean I still cant kick your ass" she added quickly.

I walked over to the kitchen to see what Irina was up too. I loved trying her creations and helping add to them. Halfway there I heard loud laughter and small giggles. I peered around the wall to be greeted with a marching Irina, obviously imitating someone, and a flushed Bella sitting on a stool giggling hysterically. Her face was shining, and her smile was wide and bright. Her hair was down, with two pieces from the front pulled to the back of her head and pinned. She had on dressy pants and a blouse. Very much the overachieving doctor type. Her makeup was minimal, except for some lipstick that made her look more mature. Her hands were holding a knife and a kiwi, obviously getting ready to peel and chop it.

"And he vas like 'You have no right to touch my pickles!'" Irina said laughing hysterically "And zen I vas like 'If I touched your pickle you would know!'" At this Bellas whole body vibrated with loud laughter and her smile got even wider.

"You did not!"

"I did! I did, and guess vat happen then? Guess! Guess!" Irina clapped, acting more 15 year old than 40 year old German woman.

"I have no idea!" Bella said laughing louder

"He said "You are very right! Vould you like to have some dinner vith me?' and then he vinked at me! I almost maked the pukey in my mouth!"

"No!" Bella said gasping

"Yes! Get much better, he pulls dry pickle out of his pockets of his pants and puts in my hand! And then he say to me 'This is not the only pickle I can offer you'"

"What did you do!"

"I fucked him! He vas good in the face! And he vas definitely expert vith pickle"

With that Bella broke out into the type of laughter that had tears running down her cheeks and sobs breaking from her chest. I on the other hand started to gag, which gave my position away.

"Edvard? Vat are you doing hiding over there like a little rat?"

"Its okay Irina he was there since the "Dont touch my pickles!" part" Bella said still gasping for breath.

"That girl has bested you again Edvard! Better game your up!"

"Up your game, Irina" I said correcting her

"Vatever you and your American idiots!"

"Idioms" I reply dryly again

"Fuck you Edvard Cullen!" Irina grumbled

"I would Irina, but it seems your already have a pickle man to do that for you!" I say smirking this time

"Leave this kitchen Edvard! You are not in here for veek!"

Ughh. Bella was poisoning the minds of everyone here! They were all enthralled with her. Bella this, Bella that. Not to mention that my dick likes her too! He screams give me BELLAA! And doesnt stop, ever, not even when I sleep. Which in effect gives me the most mind blowing orgasmic dreams, and the hardest morning wood I have ever had.

"Well thanks for the laugh Irina, I think the car is here to take us to the airport. I will see soon hopefully!" Bella says smiling and hugging Irina tightly around her apron clad waist.

"Good Luck mydear, I vish you all the luck!" Irina responded sweetly. "Take care of her Edvard"

"I hardly need someone to take care of me Irina" Bella responded with a smug smile

"Then take care of eachother, Goodbye!" She said waving one more time and going back to yelling at her staff.

"Lets do this Dr." Bella said turning to grin at me. And LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION! A whole montage of scenes in my head began like a live movie trailer. Bella as my nurse, Bella as my Doctor, Bella as my patient, Bella as my secretary on and on and on. My new motto should be hard for life.

**APOV**

"Lets do this Dr." I said smiling up at Edward. I saw his face screw up in thought and his eyes burn to black like paper being lit by a flame. Talk about a smolder. He stopped with a hand on my waist, low enough to have his fingers just brushing the top of my ass. His face leans in led by his wicked lips, Oh boyyy. Then his mouth veers off course and lands on the pulse point of my neck. Well thats the kind of detour I dont mind, thats for sure. His tongue flicks out touches my skin lightly, before his lips press firmly and slide up to my ear. His breath is smooth and cool, piercing me with icepicks of pleasure.

"I'm gonna tell you what I am thinking of right now, do you want that?"

"Yes" The "s" sticking around when his teeth brush my ear slowly. Making me sound like a snake...or a porn star. Whichever.

"I am thinking about fucking you on my desk, with you just wearing my lab coat, and some fuck me red pumps. I wanna see your cherry lips suck my-"

"GUYS! WE HAVE TO GOOOO!" Alice and Emmett yelled together at the top of their lungs. Then they broke out into little giggles. Which was weird cause Emmett is like 6'5 and made of pure muscle.

"You were saying" I say looking up at Edward, my eyes twinkling with humor.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, you wouldn't be able to handle it all." He smirked and then slapped my ass before walking away. His pace fast, and his strides long.

This should be an interesting plane ride!

**Twenty minutes later**

We have arrived at the airport. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I are all in the first class lounge. Rosalie and Emmett already left for Africa, and from there they are getting their own boat to drive to Madagascar. I am sitting alone at the bar with a Mimosa, Alice and Jasper were snuggled up on the couch obviously getting into their roles as newly weds. And Edward was reading a book and being ogled at by every rich blonde in the room. Oh who am I kidding?! It wasnt just the blondes, I was too. I figured I might as well look somewhat interested in him if we were supposed to get hitched eventually.

"So what is a beauty like you have to do in Madagascar?" The bartender asked winking at me and sliding another Mimosa "On me" he said again with a grimy smile.

"I think I've had enough actually" I glared "And I am going to a Doctor Convention."

"Care to give me a checkup?" ewww!

"Yeah, you see I would, but I only give checkups to men...Sorry!" I smile and go to walk away

"Honeycakes I will show you I am a man any day you want."

"Whats your name?" I ask sweet as sugar.

"Timmy" He says winking

"Timmy?"

"Yeah baby my name is Timmy" well this just got 10x better!

"Alright Timmy...The next time talk to me in derogatory way. I will cut off your dic...never mind you dont have one! Well this makes this harder, let me think..." I say tapping my heel. "Oh okay, I will magically give you a dick...because I am a doctor and I can do that, and then I will cut it off..and put it on display for the whole female population to see how small and pathetic you are. Glad we had this talk, now kindly fuck off."

And with that the announcer tells us to board. Fifteen minutes later I am in my own little bubble, Debussy filtering through my headphones and waiting for 'liftoff' or so my dad used to call it. Edward was next to me, his gaze burning into my head every few seconds. He finally leans over and sticks his hand out.

"Hi, Dr. Edward Lucas is the name and the title. Nice to meet you"

"Is you being a doctor supposed to impress me?" I ask haughtily

"It was supposed to" He said smiling easily

"Dr. Isabella Colt...name and similar title."

"Impressive, what are you practicing?"

"Orthopedic Surgery, and you?" I ask smiling politely

"Same, coincidence is it not?" he asks

"Oh yes it was just meant to be" Sarcasm is my best trait. Obviously

"You are something else Dr. Isabella Colt"

"I am also tired, it was nice meeting you Edward" I say smiling before putting my headphones back in and turning to face the window. ZZzzzzzz


	11. Chapter 11: Mr Darcy vs The Terminator

APOV

I am wakened by the jostling of the plane as we hit turbulence. Sitting up I look around to see the majority of everyone else in deep slumber. Peeking over at Edward I see that he is still reading his book.

"What are you reading?" I whisper at him, unsure if I should disturb him

"Ahhh, so the dead has finally risen" He says teasing me "Its Pride and Prejudice"

I scoff and grab the book out of his hand. Sure enough Pride and Prejudice is scrawled in impressive script over the cover. "Seriously?" I ask softly

"Its an excellent novel, portraying the social classes of the time and the total feel of the era itself. Not to mention the relations between each character is extraordinary. Hate that turns to smoldering, unadulterated passion is very sexy" He finished with a knowing smirk.

Sexy indeed, I thought, feeling the unwelcome blush climb like a mountaineer up to my cheekbones.

"Um..well..I...that's interesting" I finished lamely and looked down at my hands twiddling on my blanket.

"Your blush is lovely" He whispered softly and I looked up to find him staring intently at me. Was he acting right now? Did he actually mean that? No, this was a mission, everything is staged, none of this will be real.

"Alright CasaNova," I say switching gears back to my original, calm, cool, and collected doctor facade "Why don't you go back to reading your romance novels, where lines like that actually work, and I'll get back to picking out a movie for myself"

"You are a feisty one, much like the fine Elizabeth Bennett. And I do fancy myself to be like Mr. Darcy. Maybe love is in the cards for us, just like them." he winked and went back to his book.

Cocky, pig-headed, chauvinistic man, I want to blow him up and blow him. I freaking hate being a woman. Turning to the small screen in front of me I see none other than Keira Knightly smiling back at me. Go figure, the featured movie today is Pride and Prejudice. If I could possibly jump into that screen and strangle whoever decided on this movie, I would. My other choice was the Terminator. Decisions, decisions. 2 hours of sexy smoldering hate or 2 hours of Arnold's terrible acting and weird accent. Needless to say I chose Arnold. I would take a foreign Robot man over a smirking Edward any day.

After the first five minutes of the movie I decided I needed some alcohol to get through the torture. I twisted my body to try and signal one of the attendants. Unfortunately she was too busy flirting with one of the men in the isle opposite me. I focused my gaze into a fine glare, like a camera focuses on an object and hoped that she would have enough instinct in her to know someone was looking at her. Obviously my hope was in vain, because this blonde bimbo could have been being murdered and she wouldnt have noticed. Standing, I brush myself off and stride over to the little flirt.

"Miss." I said, she ignored me. "Miss?" I said a little louder, no reply. "If you don't turn around right now, then I am going to inform this nice man of your little problem. He should really know if you have an STD anyways" I say loud enough for the pilot to hear me.

"How did y-?" she spun around and gasped at her mistake. Well this was working out better than I thought.

"Just get me a scotch, and if you spit in it or do anything to it, be positive that I will know. I am a doctor, bodily fluids are kind of my thing." Cue dramatic exit.

Placing myself back into my chair I look at my screen and find that the movie has been switched.

"I love you. Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand." Mr. Darcy spoke passionately towards Elizabeth. What the fuck? Where's Arnold?! Where are my explosions?! I look over at Edward, innocently reading his book. I can tell by the shimmer in his eye he is trying to hold in his laugh. Stupid asshole.

"WOW! I love this movie" I squealed like a little girl. I peaked over and saw his eyebrows push together. I began saying the words along with the characters, causing his eyebrows to push even further together. HA! I look over at him and grab his bicep.

"Don't you just love this movie?!" I squealed at him

"I prefer the book, its quieter" He scowled back

"WOW! Thats so sweet! I wish that I could find a man just like you, but not GAY!" I said the last part loudly " WHY ARE ALL THE GAY ONES PERFECT!" I sobbed loudly, causing a few people to laugh.

"I'm not gay!" he said looking at me, finally seeing where I was going with this

"OMG YOUR STILL IN THE CLOSET! I will help you through this! Just ask everyone here! DO YOU ACCEPT THIS MAN, BECAUSE HE IS GAY?" I shouted out to everyone. A chorus of yes's returned in succession, and a few "hell yeahs!"

"SEE BE PROUD! Maybe we should find you a date or something! IS ANYONE INTERESTED IN THIS HOT PIECE OF ASS?!" I asked

"Me!" one buff guy from the front yelled

"Over here hot stuff!" a punk looking dude yelled from the back

"I'd take you on any day!" a black man in hot pink pajama set shouted.

"I love watching love in action, don't you Dr. Edward?" I said smirking at him.

Guardian POV

"I AM NOT GAY! I WILL PROVE IT RIGHT NOW!" I shouted back at the plane. Grabbing Bella by her waist I pulled her into my seat. I crashed her lips to mine before she could even take in a second breath, and began giving her all I got. My lips dominated hers over and over, finally forcing them to open. I swiped my tongue over her lips and entered her mouth as if I was fucking her. Taking her low lip I grabbed it in between my teeth and sucked and nibbled on it. "This is what you get" I whispered hotly over her open mouth. I was hard as a rock and read to join the mile high club. I felt her shift above me, causing the friction I was waiting for. My hips pumped up once and she moaned in my mouth. Pulling her away I put her back in her seat, and stood up to bow.

"Definitely not gay" I said and bowed low for everyone, causing a light clap and laugh to shuffle through the watching crowd.

"DAMMIT!" rang through the air with a loud snap, I turned to look and saw the gay black guy pouting.


	12. Chapter 12: Enemies with Benefits

Angel POV

Needless to say the rest of the flight wasnt nearly as interesting, but I will take what I can get. The hilarity of the previous situation would hopefully distract me from the constant state of arousal I was now in. I mean that man can kiss, he is an asshole but he is an asshole with some serious lip lockin' skills. And cue nuclear destruction of my panties, not that they could get much worse.

"Please Fasten Your Seatbelts. We are about to start our descent into Madagascar" The Pilot said in his official voice over the intercom. I wonder if he always talks like that, like his own version of Mr. Movie Phone. My mind wanders to what it would be like to be on a date with someone like that...

"Well Mr. Waiter we are leaving due west in 19 minutes. The check please, over,"

Yeah not my dream guy. I could imagine one who was though...crazy, sex, hair the color of bronze armor, eyes that rival the water in the Maldives and an attitude that makes me think of a lion in Africa.

I felt my ears pop at the slow descent of the aircraft. No matter how many times I have been on a plane my ears still hurt like a bitch whenever I land. I am chewing 5 pieces of pink hubba bubba like its my job, and can feel 'him' looking at me and laughing. I turn my head and glare at his amused greens. Fucker.

"Something funny Doctor?" I hiss around my candy.

"I just had no idea cows were allowed on the plane" He smirked

"Well Ha! Arent you clever" I say blandly before turning back to the window.

I feel him lean over and breath in my ear "How big can you blow your bubble?" Asshole. Turning to him I proceed to blow the biggest bubble I can. Before I can react I see his skilled fingers through the pink haze, POP! Oh my fuckin- did he just? He-

"Paybacks a bitch" He whispers.

"You ASSHOLE!" I screech fingering the gum in my hair, and eyebrows and lashes. It is going to take forever to get this out, and we are supposed to be exiting the plane in 5 minutes. Whipping out my mirror and some hand lotion (really works!) I begin to rub at my cheeks and chin where the biggest splotches are plastered. Soon enough my face was actually visible, and my hairline, eyebrows and eyelashes were all that needed work. I decided to just put on my hat and sunglasses to cover those up and felt Doctor AssFace huff in annoyance.

Thats right bitches! I am creative and always prepared! My lips lifting up into a smirk. While making my way through the airport I got myself a tshirt and some candy to snack on while waiting for my car to show up.

Three hours later and I was still sitting, and basically dying of boredom, and unfortunately that is one disease Doctors cannot cure. Finally a nice car rolls up followed my the passenger window rolling down.

"Well, well well! Look who doesn't have a ride!" Doctor AssFace called from his cozy, leather seat.

"GO Away!" I yell back

"Just trying to help a fellow doctor out, Get in, there was a shortage of cars I just got the last one. Cost me a pretty penny too! " He yelled, leaning over and letting the passenger door swing open.

"Fine, but just so we get this straight, this doesn't make you any less of an ass" I huff, squeezing into the leather interior.

"How about if I add in some food, I know your hungry since you barely touched the airplane food, besides the alcohol of course" he smirked

"What kind of food?"

"How about some chicken and rice, I know this great place by the hotel we are staying at, plus they have desserts I would die for"

"Hmmmm...Well, I suppose if its on the way"

"So I got some Asshole points?" he asked smiling lightly

"Just one, maybe two if the food is good" my smile matching his.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"Three Points, you can have Three points! Ohh my godd" I moan around a chocolate covered strawberry, somewhere in the deep deep deeeep recesses of my brain where the chocolatey sweetness hasnt invaded and liquified, I hear a groan. Looking up from my hazy eyes I see Dr. Edward staring at my mouth intently.

"I wouldnt make noises like that if I were you" He growled out

"Why?" I ask my eyes wide and surprised

"Because I wont be held accountable for my actions. You were moaning like a hot little-" he cut himself off with another growl and I felt my panties soak.

"Hot little what?" I whimper

"Yourrr coffee" The young native girl said in slurred tongue, her exotic face smiling down at Dr. Edward. Just great, when things were finally about to start getting interesting. My vagina was now crying and yelling at the waitress, asking me to throttle her and throw her in the Nile. For which I had to reprimand her, because her obvious lack of knowledge in geography was downright embarassing. However I'm not complaining too much since she sure as hell knows the geography of a man, but I do believe its time to update the maps. God only knows what has happened since I had last "navigated", they could have two peens now! And I wouldn't even know it!

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Edwa...Dr. Edward asks, bursting my little mental inquiries.

"Ummm...Navigating?" I ask more than answer

"Navigating?" He chuckles

"Yeah, well I was just thinking its time I start updating my maps!"

"You make maps"

oh shit. "Yeahhhh! Totally! All of the time, in fact I sell them...In Canada, where people really need them...because they have a lot of woods."

"You sell maps in Canada?" He asked laughing outright this time

"Yeah, I love them, latitudes and longitudes, its kind of my thing." JESUS BELLA SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"Care to show me one time?" His eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Umm yeah sure, but my Aunt died, so I cant right now...because her dog ate them cause he is retarded, and she wasnt there to watch him, cause she died...so it could be awhile." YOU ARE A SPY GODDAMMIT! START ACTING LIKE ONE! What is wrong with you!?

"Okay, whenever is good for you" his laughter choking him

"Anyway, these strawberries are delicious" I say biting into one over-dramatically, the taste hitting me like a ton of bricks and causing me to moan again. Soon after I felt his hand sliding up my leg and under my skirt. His fingers felt my garter belt and a low moan flowed out of his mouth like molten sex.  
He traveled higher and higher until his hand reached the edge of my panties.

"I told you not to make noises like, time for your punishment" He grunted low in my ear

"Edw-ohhhhh" I trailed off in a moan when his fingers brushed my clit, trying again "Edward, we are in public"

"So?" His hot tongue stroking the skin of my neck discretely.

"Goddd.." I moan a little louder

"Not god, Edward." He demanded "Say my name." His fingers pushing directly on my pulse and dipping into my entrance through my panties, causing my to squeal and thrust my hips

"Edward" I keen lowly

"I am going to make you come in public, I am going to make you mine in front of all of these people" His fingers finally slipping beneath my waistband and slamming into my hot sex. Harder, I beg over and over again into his ear. One of my hands is clenched around my coffee cup and the other around the tables edge. My head is thrown back and my hips were pushing so hard against his fingers that they were hitting the bottom of the table-top.

"Dont Stop" I moan quietly, my hips pushing faster against his fucking fingers. They are so long and calloused, I look up at his face and see him smirking at me, his eyes dark and hot.

"I would say hold onto something but you already are" And with that he curled his fingers and pushed against a spot inside me that made me cry out loud from pleasure. My whole world faded, and I found myself leaning heavily against this sex god.

"This doesnt mean I like you" I mumble against his shirt

"Who said anything about liking, I say we just fuck"

"Seriously?" I ask scoffing

"We have chemistry, and if what just happened doesnt prove anything than I dont know what will. Just imagine how hard I could make you come with my dont need to be all lovey dovey and shit, but enemies with benefits would be fun. Besides, we are only here for a month or 2. After that it will be like nothing ever happened."

I think about it...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay"


End file.
